The Original Song
by Elanor James
Summary: If you haven't heard "Get it right" yet, just do it. You'll understand my motives to write this. Rachel writes a special song to Regionals that is heartbreaking, breathtaking, that makes Finn finally realize his feelings for her. Would she take him back?
1. Singing her soul

It was really hard for her not to cry. Her first songwriting attempt that was really compelling. Emotional. And those were not her words. Mr. Schue, the only one who has heard her song, was fighting his own feelings. Her simple, but mind-blowing statements were there, in plain sight, for everyone else to see.

- Rachel, be honest with me. Were you thinking about Finn when you wrote this?

- I'm not gonna tell you that he doesn't cross my mind many, I mean really many times a day, Mr. Schue. But this song is about my life, my everyday suffering. It's hard to be so focused on helping and never get people to understand my way of doing things. Maybe if I bare my very soul to them, they would think better of me, right?

He nodded.

And she tried to believe in her own words. TRIED. Because she knew that life was more difficult and bitter than her favorite musicals could ever portrait.

She'd asked her teacher to let her sing the song she'd written only at Regionals. He agreed. That song was too precious to be unraveled too soon or wasted because you never know where Sue Sylvester would meddle...

She had presented another original song for the Regionals that was different from the one she'd shown Mr. Schue. _**Loser like me**_ was funny, up-tempo, like they would expect from bubbly, sparkling Rachel Berry. They all loved the song, they have rehearsed it along with all their Regional numbers non-stop, until the day before they were traveling.

Finn sang a lot of Rachel's song with her. They were talking to each other, at least. It was very hard for her not to break down into a thousand pieces when they were so close to each other again… she thought she would never forget him. What's worse, that he would never forgive her.

- Do you need a lift to go to the airport? You told me your daddys won't make it. You can go with me if you want to.

She felt so inclined to accept his invitation… but she's been working so hard to endure, to keep it all under control to be able to deliver the performance of her life so far… She couldn't spoil things now. As much as his fresh intoxicating smell was now deep inside her soul, she couldn't ruin her chances to do the right thing. Not now that she was so close… Because maybe, if she did things right, he would be able to see things for himself, and he would realize that she was the love of his life…

- I have another things to do before going, I'll take a cab later. Thanks anyway.

He seemed disappointed. Maybe he thought that she would accept anything to be next to him again, but little did he know about her state of mind these days…

Airport, hotel, clothes, last adjustments regarding sound, lights, and they were finally there, singing her first song. The audience applauded, enjoying the happiness that the songs they were singing so far brought them.

Seconds before their last rehearsed song was finished, they felt great. There was no competition that would beat them right now. Everything was amazing so far. But they were about to leave the stage when the announcer draw their attention.

- Now, for the last song, a special original solo by Rachel Berry!

Everyone was staring at her. Some of them were mad. But Mr. Schue asked them to leave Rachel on the stage and take their place on the backstage.

- But Mr. Schue, did you know that? Mercedes was anxious for the answer, as well as the other members of Glee club. Finn was somehow anxious himself, but he swallowed his pride and finally stood up for her. For the first time. For real.

- Guys, let's shut up and listen. Let's listen and discuss it later?

And she gave him a grateful, sweet smile and started singing…

_**What have I done? I wish I could run  
Away from this ship goin' under  
Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is  
On my shoulders**_

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow**_

_**But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me  
To get it right?  
To get it right**_

_**Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
But if I get stronger and wiser  
I'll get through this**_

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow**_

_**But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me  
To get it right?  
**_

_**So I throw up my fist  
Throw a punch in the air  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish  
Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
Then finally, someone will see  
How much I care!**_

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow**_

_**But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take  
To get it right? **_

_**To get it right.**_

How hard was it… She had a tied knot on her throat, tears rolled down her eyes freely while she took a bow and left the stage. A standing ovation cheered her profusely while the curtains were being closed.

What she didn't expect was the whole Glee club sobbing on her song. They were sincerely moved by her words, that messed up with all their own emotions and feelings.

Finn was silent. Dumbfounded. Tears were rolling down his face, no matter how hard he tried to fight them back. He felt guilty. Selfish. Unfair. Things had been so unfair to Rachel so far… He has been the most amazingly JERK to her. He'd never been on her side. She was alone in the world. And he could finally understand how she felt, and why she did what she did with him. He deserved every little thing that happened so far.

He wanted her so badly… he's never stopped loving her, he could realize that now. When he thought about how much she's been through lonely… but how would he approach her now, after all the crap he's been doing lately?


	2. The naked truth

_First, I wanna thank you guys, reviews are very important so we know if we're going right... And I was with this chapter ready before watching **Sexy**. I want them to be back together, but I feel that he has to learn very important things before they are back... who's this guy and wth did they do to sweet Finn Hudson? Because I want him back, I'm so mad at him... I hope you enjoy this, after listening to the song I knew I had to do something about it. Before finishing **Perfect**, my other story._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Naked Truth**

Finn didn't know how to approach Rachel after hearing the powerful song in which she exposed her most inner feelings. Of course he was aware of her ability to be overly dramatic, but this was not the case. She's definitely overcome her fear of being, in her own words, WEAK. According to her own words, "you should never let people know how much they've hurt you, unless you want to make people tear you apart even more ."

That's why he didn't know what to say. What to do. He was speechless. Because she had been completely open. You cannot lie to someone who's just bared her own soul for everyone else to check.

Before he could think things over properly, the whole Glee club had surrounded her, most of them with a very similar feeling of guilty and regret (except for Quinn and Santana, obviously). Rachel's managed them nicely, but from a certain distance, even with some indifference. Because the naked truth was that she wanted him, more than anyone else, to feel what she felt. She didn't want everybody's reaction to be stronger than his. And she knew it was a matter of time before HE would try to talk to her.

At this point he realized how much he really missed her. He couldn't explain how overwhelmingly poignant his memories of them together made him feel. He couldn't put in words what he had to say. But this was the time: if he didn't say anything, she would be lost forever for him. He's lost enough time with that stupidity of being jealousy of Puck with her over a fucking kiss. He didn't have to shove his confused relationship with Quinn on her face.

Hell, he didn't know why he had accepted this whole Quinn situation… to get even, like Rachel said? Why? Her betrayal in the past was far more serious than Rachel's. Why did he want to be with Quinn again? She's selfish, she's mean, she's revengeful, she's so full of herself, she always wants to be the topic of the conversations, she has a pathological need for attention, she's very hot…

Okay. There are some similarities between the two girls, there's no way of denying it. But Rachel wasn't mean on purpose. Never. To be quite frank, lately she's been dealing with not being the center of the universe quite well. It's been good for her to experience sidetracking for a change. Yeah…

Suddenly she's right in front of him, snapping him out of his crazy reverie. Inhaling deeply, he closes his eyes, feeling that familiar coiling inside his stomach. Something he's never felt with Quinn. Because the fact is that he's never LOVED Quinn, he's always wanted to get into her pants. With her, it was all about being part of a stupid school's hierarchy. They were there, like products displayed for people to see and buy. Fireworks? Of course, because every time you do something wrong or naughty, there's this funny feeling of being an outlaw or something like that, so cool... A mere adrenaline rush on a competition can give you that same old feeling.

For him the naked truth was that he was so wrong when he thought he didn't need her. It's impossible for them to pretend they didn't have a past history. That something that was once so deep was lost forever.

- Rach, I just…

She was thrilled to hear him call her _Rach_. Something he's never done after they've broke up. His scent was still pretty intoxicating, and her straight-thinking ability was sort of fading away. She wished she weren't so madly in love with him still. Shaking her head as in a uselessly try to get rid of her own feelings and desires, she's managed putting herself together to talk to him in a proper way.

- Look Finn, you don't have the obligation of …

- Yes, I have Rach. I have the moral obligation of telling you that I'm a complete ass, and I have to tell you I miss you so much that it hurts…

She wanted to say to him she felt the same. She wanted to grab him, kiss him furiously, but what good would that do to her? So he would change his mind about them again and she would be a mess like she was the last few months? No, he had to listen to some hurtful things too.

- The problem is that I've feel in love with someone that's not you, Finn.

He shook his head as if he was trying to make his brain work faster, did he hear it right?

- Someone else? What the fuck are you talking about, it's been less than two months and you're already…

- You don't get it, do you? I'm not talking about someone you don't know. I'm talking about you. This strange guy that I simply don't know.

Of course he wasn't following. In situations like that he couldn't follow her train of thought because he was very slow at… well, pretty much everything. _Duh_.

- I can't be with you because you're not the Finn that I've fallen in love with… You've become so full of yourself! What about that kissing booth? That was so sad… And Quinn? How could you forget and forgive what she did to you? I was the only one who told you the truth, but who remembers, right? If everything you've learned so far is how to be Mr. Popular and hated, congrats. You've got it!

- Wow, hang on just right there. You're telling me off for something you're so good at? Making people pay attention to you, so you're the only one everybody's looking? Who are you to judge me about trying to be…

- Yes Finn, I'm very good at that. You're right. But I'm doing that all the time because I've always wanted to be an artist. Not some stud with a line of girls wanting to be groped by the school's _oh so charming _quarterback…

That was too much for him. How could she say things like that after singing that song? Wasn't she feeling sorry for being wrong? Without thinking, as usual for him, he's started saying things he would regret forever.

- Hey, next year is my last one here. OUR last year. I wanna have good memories; I don't wanna be the serious, committed guy who didn't enjoy himself while he could, hooked to a prude girl who doesn't wanna give him what he really needs…

She felt sick. Sex was on the table, and Quinn had the experience he wanted so bad. Was it all about sex? He was really the depiction of an idiot. He had become exactly the kind of guy she hated the most at school. The one who thinks the world revolves around him. She wanted to cry, to scream, but she kept the poker face she needed to put up for him, so she would carry on with her plan. At some point he had to see he was becoming a bad person, people already hated him and his altered behavior, especially on Glee. Someday he would see for himself that she was the one for him, that he was being selfish and… She had to be strong, for both of them.

**- Well, if that's the case, you're with the right girl. Quinn is perfect for you right now. I hope she gives you what you want, and that you don't regret the things you said. Because after what happened to us, I'm trying to change, to be a better person, less selfish and I hope less hateful. But you know, I think I'm the one to blame. I'm not sure if I've turned you into that… that… I don't know what to say, I'm speechless Finn! And I'm very sorry, because I was being honest when I said I want to make things right. I've lied, you've lied, we both committed serious, major faults, but I'm not going to be with a person who thinks I'm a sex object, or a trophy. She's the one to show everybody, she's got the looks you like, right? Have a nice, miserable life, Finn Hudson.**

She was screaming at the top of her lungs, fighting back a sob that was strangled on her throat. Luckily they were backstage while everyone else was on the stage, waiting for the results of their contest, and sooner everyone started screaming WE WON! FIRST PLACE, WE WON!

Now it was easy for her to pretend her mind was somewhere else, with everyone celebrating and enjoying that so deserved victory.

On the other hand, he wanted to pretend she wasn't over his skin so deeply, but it was too late for that, he couldn't stop staring at her, once more dumbfounded, lost and confused. She thought she'd seen tears. But she didn't turn back to check, leaving the room and making him feel so bad HE wanted to cry again. But he would never admit his faults, would he?


	3. Doing the wrong thing once more

_I hate Quinn and Finn together, but they need to be like that again to see they are not made for each other. Inspired on the teasers of tomorrow's new episode. I hope he suffers a lot before she accepts him again in her life. Sooner I'll be over with the story, maybe two more chapters will do it. Thanks for your love and support, hope you enjoy it. SMUT alert!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Doing the wrong thing once more**_

Finn was so mad that he didn't feel like celebrating. He was extremely nervous, he felt himself shaking so hard and his head was spinning faster than ever. He felt sick, all that he wanted was to go away, disappear. He wanted to forget his moment of weakness with Rachel. Actually, forgetting her altogether would be easier now. If he had doubts about his feelings for her before, now he was pretty sure he was over her. (He wanted to convince himself of that, so he had to start believing his own lies for a start.)

He had other things on his mind. And these things were driving him mad too. Quinn was being very incisive lately about them having sex. Of course she didn't say anything so obvious, but her behavior when they were together was far from prude, completely different from how she used to be in the past, when they were dating. All of a sudden, her past history with Sam was completely forgotten. Or so it seemed…

If she wanted to have sex, why not today, why not right now that he needed something to wash away his rejection feelings so badly ? She could teach him things he didn't know yet, they were having a wonderful time, the fun they didn't have before, right?

His eyes trailed throughout the stage trying to find her. Instead, without his own accord, he found Rachel's eyes, looking at him tenderly, sparkling as she was still in love with him. What the fuck was she trying to do to him? Driving him insane? Why was she looking at him like they didn't have an argument minutes ago? He stared at her angrily, dismissing her kindness with pure rage, locking his hands with Quinn's, that was now in front of him, clearly annoyed, wanting to leave that place too.

- What about you and me getting out of here right now? I think we have something better to do than praising _little miss perfect_, huh?

Instead of talking, Quinn responded him with a hungry kiss that had a unique purpose for both of them: hurt Rachel badly.

There's no need to say they've succeeded wonderfully.

Trying not to think about what have just happened, Finn let himself go where Quinn led him, to his car. He thought she just wanted to go away, but she had other things on her mind: to be the prom queen, she needed the prom king. And Finn was being a nice companion, besides being one of the most popular guys at school. And yes, he was a very gullible guy. And she had him at the palm of her hands again…

She had nothing right now. Being the quarterback's girl would be great for her to be someone again. Like she had been before. And after all they had a good chemistry together, although he's not half as hot as Puck has always been. But for her he was enough right now. And having seen fireworks kissing him was part of the plan from the start, wasn't it?

Rachel, always Rachel trying to ruin her life. She was always trying to be nice or just pretending so she could have Finn? Finn was hers first, and Rachel has managed trying to steal him from her. She's succeeded more than once, but now Finn was pretty mad at her, and wanting her blonde perfect girl back…

It was about time for Rachel to know exactly where her place was. Being the weirdo, the strange girl, the ugly one nobody wanted or cared about. It was about time for her, Quinn Fabray, to be the one and only owner of Finn's heart. And the right, perfect way of winning him for good is giving him what he wanted the most. Her body.

Convinced that he would do everything to have her, she's decided to give in, so he would never leave her. They were the perfect couple… they've always been!

Inside his car, she didn't wait for him to get inside completely to grab him and kiss him with fury and need. She wanted him, he was attractive and dummy, a perfect husband candidate, a perfect catch, someone who could save her from her own insignificance. He was perfect. She needed him back for good, they would be great together. Her future was at risk since her pregnancy that had almost destroyed her life. She needed balance and a good looking, smoking hot boyfriend. Love was a luxury. One she's been avoiding in order to have a real life.

She captured his lips in a fiery kiss, while roaming her hands all over his body. His response was immediate, holding her firmly with his big, strong hands that now traced her small figure. It didn't take too long for her to start brushing the highly visible bulge on his pants with her knees. He's started breathing heavily, trying to savor the feeling without thinking about the petite brunette that he really wanted to be with right now.

She kissed his neck, licking his earlobe, driving him mad with desire. So she started unzipping his jeans, finding his huge erection and stroking him a couple of times. He groaned satisfied, while he touched her breasts, pinching her nipples, making her moan. He grew bolder, she was grinding him now, so he grabbed her ass. His hand slid down to her tights, sneaking the waistband of her panties, he could smell her arousal… this was going so fast, but stopping wasn't definitely part of his plans, not hers, right now.

She was so wet, she was so hot and tight, he couldn't resist if she kept stroking him…

- Are you sure about that, Quinn?

- Yes, she responded without stopping her teasing.

So she sat on top of him, parting her folds to let him enter her. He came almost instantly, repressing the urge of crying out a name that wasn't hers. Moving inside her a little more, he touched her clit, making her come too. She seemed satisfied, but deep inside she wanted Sam, not Finn.

They were more confused than ever, just realizing that after they were finished.

How many times did he have to have sex with other people to feel something more than lust?

Once more he regretted having sex with someone that wasn't Rachel.

Once more he hated himself for loving her so badly.


	4. Is this love?

Chapter 4 –** Is this love?**

Wiping the sweat from his brow, it took Finn just a couple of minutes to regain his ability of thinking straight. Trying to put on his clothes back, he pushed Quinn aside, breathing deeply. She seemed offended with his manners.

- Is it necessary for you to shove me?

He was nervous again. Even worse, he has just come to his senses, remembering that they hadn't used any protection.

- We have to go to a drugstore right now.

- What's wrong, Finn? Are you feeling sick?

- No, Quinn. We didn't use any protection. And I definitely don't want to feel the way I felt last year, do you? We need a _morning after pill_.

Saying that, he turned on the car, driving at the speed of sound, to the next drugstore.

Quinn felt strange about what happened. Of course Finn was a wonderful person, he was thoughtful and nice, but the passion they've shared once was lost for good, and she knew it from the moment they've started sharing some intimacy. The fireworks were over. But she had to think about their campaign for Prom Queen and King for the next year, that was the most important thing right now for her. Maybe he wasn't the hottest guy about town, but he was her best choice to be her King, and possibly her future husband. Well, LOVE is overrated, anyway. She needed someone nice and hardworking, and Finn was definitely the best candidate.

She was so focused on her own thoughts that she didn't notice Finn in front of her, holding a glass of water and the two pills.

- Just take them.

She swallowed the pills with no water, watching him frowning as if he was thinking about anything else but them. She was absolutely sure he was thinking about HER. The annoying midget, the dwarf. _Rachel freaking Berry_. Swallowing her pride, she put on her best poker face, trying to look like she was pretty upset.

- You look angry, Finn. Didn't you enjoy our first time?

He was far from thrilled. He was having the same feeling he had when sleeping with Santana: the sexual relief was obvious, but once more he's behaved like a robot. Well, like most man do. Sex for guys is automatic. Push the buttons, and there you have it.

He felt empty. As if he had no soul. Because he didn't love Quinn. He had never loved anyone else but Rachel. But now they weren't together anymore, she didn't want him, and he had to learn how to live without her. Quinn was pretty and hot, everybody wanted her. And she wanted him. End of story. Maybe he would never know what real love is.

His stupid pride that had always made him do the most stupid things was there again, making him blind, preventing him to be himself once more.

- It was very hot, of course I liked it!

What a big fat liar he was…

And so was Quinn, she didn't stop thinking about Sam the whole time.

* * *

It was Monday again. The whole Glee Club was gathered, they had to vote to choose their _**MVP**_ for Regionals. And Rachel was unanimously voted.

- If I could just say a few words…

Rachel could hear Santana saying:

- And there she goes, making me regret voting for her…

Rachel didn't mind at all. That unique moment was far too special to be ruined by some stupid Santana's remark.

Barely holding herself together, she stated:

- Well, first of all, I just wanted to say how amazing the song you guys wrote was. I was so inspired! You know, it's funny, I won a lot of trophies before, in singing competitions, and dancing competitions, but I've always felt like the girl who never gets the brass ring. And maybe I'll never will, but today and at Regionals the way you guys believed in me and took a chance with me…

She had fat tears trying to roll down her eyes. It was difficult to Finn not to feel proud for her, and his own feelings were now a mix of love and hate, he was living in his own "twilight zone".

- All I've ever wanted was to feel special and feel chosen and I just want… I want to thank you guys so much for giving me that.

Everybody stood up and gave Rachel a big collective hug, except for Finn and Quinn. Rachel was so thrilled for being, for the first time ever, really LOVED by them.

Finn wanted so bad to be there, next to her, smelling her strawberry scented hair and her cherry glittered lips… but right now he was committed not only to his own foolish pride, but also to Quinn, who he thought that was in love with him.

Meanwhile, Quinn watched Finn's eyes fixed upon Rachel, thinking to herself why she was more jealous of Rachel being hugged by everyone, including Sam, than of Finn, that couldn't help looking tenderly at Rachel.

Well, it doesn't matter. Her plans couldn't, and certainly wouldn't be changed because she was having second thoughts about Sam. She had to move on with her plans of being Rachel's friend. They had a bad start with the song, and Finn got mad at her because she promised not to tell Rachel about them before Regionals. But if it wasn't for her, Rachel wouldn't have written "Get it Right", right?

With that particular thought on her mind, she joined the collective hug, leaving a dumbfounded Finn behind her.

Was she loosing it completely? Or was she really trying to be better than before?

His mind was a mess.

HE WAS A COMPLETE MESS ANYWAY. He didn't know what love is, and he was pretty sure love wasn't what he was feeling.

* * *

_Okay guys, short chapter, sorry it took me so long... but next one we'll have Rachel facing Quinn. This is gonna be really something... Please review, it's so important to me..._


	5. The everlasting, never ending battle

The Original Song

_**Chapter 5 – The everlasting, never ending battle**_

For Quinn, gaining Rachel's confidence again was vital for her plans. Finn had to trust her good will and behaviour, he had to trust she was really changed.

Following Rachel through the exit door of the Glee room, Quinn called her.

- Hey Rachel, do you have a minute? We need to talk.

Rachel was not so keen on talking to Quinn again. Last time they've talked, Quinn did a great job, breaking Rachel's heart in a thousand pieces that would never be fully healed. She could notice during Regionals that Finn wasn't so sure about his feelings for Quinn anymore, because of the way he tenderly looked at her while she sang her heart out, especially for him and no one else. Or was she trying to fool herself about him once more?

- What's the deal, Quinn? There's nothing else left from my heart to be torn. Actually, I have to thank you for being so ruthless to me. Otherwise, _"Get it Right"_ would never be written, you know?

So Rachel wanted it the hard way… so be it! She put on her face her best hurt, angelical look, and started her previously rehearsed speech.

- You know Rachel, that's not fair. I'm just trying to help you, but the only thing you have in mind is that I wanna hurt you. I really wanna help you, you know you don't belong here… I'm just giving you the little nudge you need to get out of this two-star town, and be the star you wanna be…

How could she be so cynical? Rachel felt like punching her right in the middle of her perfect, flawless face. Maybe to mess up with her perfectly blonde hair would be satisfying.

- Say whatever you want, Quinn. All I know is that I'm trying to find a way to tell Finn the truth, again. No matter what. Because he's completely oblivious, clueless regarding you and your motives for being with him again. But don't take me for stupid or blind, I know what you're doing. You're so vile, immoral, unpleasant… I don't care if he hates me for good: it hurts me to see him with you, but it hurts me even more to see him being deceived by you, over and over again. Haven't you learned something with what happened to you last year? Wasn't it enough to lie to him so mercilessly about him being the father of someone else's baby? STOP LYING, all you want is to be with him to be the prom queen! You never wanted to be my friend, you're doing this to make him believe a lie!

That was too much. Quinn wanted Rachel to be her friend so Finn wouldn't doubt her about being changed. But having to face Rachel in an unexpected and heated argument definitely wasn't on her plans. She's had enough of Rachel's childish tantrums.

- That's enough for me, Rachel. I've tried, but I'm not in the mood. You're right about your song, you'll NEVER get it right. I'm perfect for him, while you're nothing but a sad picture of someone who's always trying everything so hard that makes everyone sick! You're endlessly annoying, of course I've been pretending to be your friend! The truth is that I've always hated you, you've stolen him and my chance to have the perfect family once. But now he believes me. He's in love with me again, and he's never been in love with you. He told me that. Trust me.

Rachel was trembling, so shaken and lost… After losing Finn, nothing else mattered so much. She was trying to learn from her mistakes. Finn getting back to her, Rachel, was nothing more than a dream that, in the long run, could become true someday…

_Little did they know that Finn was looking for Quinn and overheard them talking, shocked and distraught._

- You will slip and show yourself eventually, Quinn. There's no such a thing as an everlasting lie. You'll fail, nobody lies endlessly without missing something. Sooner or later he'll figure that you've never been in love with him. You've always been in love with his popularity, with his kindness that you'll never possess. He'll eventually find out that you're lying to him again, because all that you want is to be the goddamn Prom Queen! He's your only shot since you're not a Cheerio anymore!

Quinn stares at her, furiously.

- Rachel, you're absolutely right. I've always hated your guts. But believe one thing: he's never been in love with you. Trust me. I know that for sure. The way he looks at me, the way he kisses me now… I've never felt this before, nor him.

Rachel took a deep breath.

- Maybe he's never loved me. But what I feel is true. And LUST IS NOT LOVE! I've never wanted him because of his popularity. I've never wanted to be popular. I've always wanted something else from him: LOVE. I just love him, with all my heart and soul. I've always loved the way he looks at me when he's lost, or when he's absolutely sure he's ignorant about a subject. His crooked smile makes me nervous and happy at the same time… You've always had a dark, obscure reason to be with him! He's good, his heart is pure and big! You're gonna make him miserable in a while, you're gonna make him suffer like you did before, he's clueless about you cruelty!

- That's not true, Rachel!

- Yes, it is! You'll disappoint him again, you'll break his heart again! My only hope is that someday he'll see I've always been there for him. It doesn't matter if he doesn't want me anymore, love is all about not being selfish! And all I want is for Finn to be happy… I'm able to let him go if that's what he really wants. Because his happiness is more important than mine. You don't know what love is, Quinn. Because you've never been able to let it go if it's not something that you care about. Loving is being unselfish.

Quinn didn't know how to respond to that. Rachel was being completely open and she opened her heart without being afraid of her. She felt Rachel was being honest. As honest as she'll never be able to be, no matter how hard she tried.

- No matter what you feel or say, Rachel. He's mine. He's never gonna be yours again because you've lied to him.

At this very moment, Finn stormed into the room, angry about his own stupidity and naivety.

- What about you, Quinn?

* * *

_**Well, well, well... What's he gonna do now? It's now or never... Will he have the strenght to face the truth? **_


End file.
